dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hi My Sweetheart
thumb Detalles *'Título original:' 海派甜心 / Hai Pai Tian Xin *'Título inglés:' Hi My Sweetheart * Tambien conocido como: Shanghai Sweetheart / Shanghai Honey / Playboy y Sweetheart *'Género:' Romance / Comedia *'Cadena:' GTV * Emisión: 01 de Noviembre del 2009 - 24 de Enero del 2010 *'Horario:' Domingo 22:00 - 23:30 * Episodios: 14 *'Tema de apertura:' Head Over Heels in Love (爱疯头) por Show Lo (Alan Luo) *'Tema final:' yu ai o rain love (雨爱) por Rainie Yang Argumento Xue Hai (Alan Luo''') que es un niño rico que nunca habia experimentado los sentimientos de la amistad y el amor, ya que tiene una sobreprotectora hermana mayor que alejaba a todos a su alrededor por miedo a que se aprovecharan de él por ser un rico, Xue Hai decide irse a una universidad lejana a casa, usando el nombre falso Lin Da Lang, conoce a muchas personas, sobre todo a Chen Bao Zhu (Rainie Yang) que tiene una personalidad fuerte y muchos problemas, se hacen amigos y al final se enamoran profundamente, debido a la madre de Chen Bao Zhu ellos se separan creandole mucho rencor en el corazón de Xue Hai, haciendo que él cambie por completo su personalidad a un casanova despreocupado, pasados 3 años se entera que ella trabaja en una emisora de radio donde es presentadora, el compra la emisora y decide enamorarla y después botarla, "como ella habia hecho con él" y así vengarce de ella...pero todo le sale mal termina mas enamorado de ella y mejor mirenla y disfrutenla no se arrepentiran en verdad se las recomendamos mucho... Archivo:Hi-my-sweetheart.jpg Reparto thumb|500px|right *Alan Luo es Xue Hai/Lin Da Lang *Rainie Yang es Chen Bao Zhu *Lee Wei es El Yan Feng *Maggie Wu como Mo Li *Nikki Deng como Wang Ye Qian *Zhang Yi Mei como Li Jia Jia *Fang Fang como Xue Bo *Xiang Yu Jie como Xue Pei *Wang Yue como Wang Yu Lan *Wen Shuai como Chen Run Fa *Jiang Qi Lin como Ba Shuang *Liu Rui como Wu Ke *Chen Wei Bi como Gao Gang *Chong Yin Zhen como Hui Min *Shi Zhen Long como A Gen *Xie Jin Li *Chocolate Lai como Christina Producción *'''Productor: Angie Chai *'Director:' Lin He Long Audiencia fuente: Chinatimes Showbiz Curiosidades Tanto la productora como el director, son los mismos de la series Devil Beside You y Why Why Love. Enlaces *Discusión en DnF *CTS BLOG *Comic Ritz *Comic-Ritz *Lista de Reproduccion de la serie completa en YouTube™ Comentarios del Publico *heymacrina: Me encanta esta serie es muy, muy, realmente muy graciosa, la recomiendo, yo le doy 10 puntos (escala del 0 al 10 contando 0 como pesimo y 10 como lo máximo)Guevara Es 12:46 20 mar 2010 (UTC) *Guevara_Es: Buenisima, el protagonista, el actor Alan Luo hace un papel genial, divertidisimo, no pararas de reirte y en las partes dramaticas os aseguro que se os caerá la lagrima. Sin duda alguna se merece un 10. *Leran: Sin duda, buenisima, yo tambien le doy un 10, las escenas dramaticas te ponen los pelos de punta y te hacen llorar, y las comicas te hacen reir mucho, los temas de la OST me encantan todos, y el actor Alan Luo lo hace perfecto *L.S.G:Es cierto este dorama tiene de todo, es muy cómica pero la trama es tan interesante que cuando llegan los momentos dramaticos son momentos de llorar,ENSERIO lloras. Me encanto el argumento, es original. Me gusto el personaje de da lung pero me encanto como se veía Alan de xue hai *es para darle 10 puntos. la verdad es que Rainie es una gran actriz. tambien vi devil beside you y why why love. no se puede creer cómo puede pasar de ser una optimista, una santa a ser la peor chica de la escuela, su papel en hi my sweetheart es muy similar al de mike he en las dos ya nombradas "novelas" (dramas) recomendadas tambien. *kaleria: Sin duda es el mejor drama que he visto hasta ahora *AwG: El unico y mejor dorama que he visto, una pena que dure tan poco :/ Galeria de fotos hi-my-sweetheart-41.jpg Hi my sweetheart 1.jpg hi my sweetheart 00.jpg 456.jpg 1456.jpg 123.jpg 56.jpg 89.jpg 951.jpg 852.jpg 963.jpg 012345.jpg 869847_JNJWJOLLFJCLPFW.jpg 741.jpg 10zbpdc.jpg 789.jpg hptx3.jpg yo78.jpg 1.jpg 29pxb7p.jpg tumblr_kz8spnd9bV1qzj428o1_500.jpg 48972512.jpg zzzzzzzzz.jpg oooo.jpg xxxx.jpg Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:TWDrama Categoría:TWDrama Categoría:Comedia Romantica Categoría:de 13 a 17 episodios Categoría:TWDrama2009 Categoría:TWDrama2010 Categoría:GTV